Only you
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Oneshot set in the future. Arthur is celebrating his wifes birthday. But what about the one he loves? Arthur/Merlin Slash, sorta fluff, a LITTLE bit Angst - But it's nice really. *Epic summary fail, I know*


_So, this has been at the back of my head for a while. Once again, Arthur is already king, not-that-happily married __to Gwen and in an affair with Merlin. And then there's this feast, where Merlin needs his piece of affection._

_I think this is not going to be very long but may contain fluff. Just so you know._

**Disclaimer:** Everything is property of BBC. No money is earned.

**Warnings:** You should guess by now – it's Arthur/Merlin of cause.

**Only you**

– A fragment from two intertwined life –

The hall was shining. Shimmering, glittering and glooming. It was a magnificent feast – it was the queen's birthday.

She seemed happy – and Arthur hoped he _seemed_ happy, too.

Not that he was unhappy, really, he was having his fun till now, he was King of a great kingdom, he had a wonderful queen with Guinevere, he had his friends and at the same time knights, who were willing to lay down their lives for him (a favor he would return, of cause) and he had Merlin.

Which was the reason why he was not really happy tonight either. It was quite simple – Merlin's smile was faked. And if someone didn't change that soon, something terrible would happen.

No, he was not overreacting, thank you very much.

He leaned over to him.

"Not having too much fun?"

For a second or two, Merlin's smile was real. "Not that much. I don't enjoy you fussing over her."

"I am not fussing over her." Arthur said, stunned by that, because he was planning on giving her a present and a toast after dinner. He had not _done_ anything till now.

"Well you should be!"

Arthur hesitated. "But you just said you wouldn't like it."

"She is your wife and it's her birthday. Of cause you should."

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"A hint?"

Yep, so much for 'mocking question'.

Merlin continued talking. "Look, she's my friend. She has Lancelot. I'm not jealous of that. It's just that I heard this one Lady going on about how lucky she was to have you…"

"And you were sorry, because she was wrong."

This time Merlin actually laughed.

"Who was wrong?" Guinevere cut in from his other side.

"Who ever thought this would all be eaten." Merlin offered.

"Well, not everyone can live on one bean, like you" Guinevere retorted.

"See, I'm not the only one noticing it!" Arthur immediately used the comment against Merlin, who was scary skinny. "Have you tried the boar? It's delicious."

"It is" Guinevere said.

"I saw you killing it!" Merlin protested. "You really think I can eat it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, while Guinevere exploded in a bunch of giggles and turned to tell Lancelot what Merlin just said. Soon he was chuckling, too.

"You're aware of the fact that everyone will know this within five minutes?" Arthur said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Merlin sighed. "Give me some of it."

"Really now?"

"Yes really now." He laughed again. "At least, now I'm having fun."

Arthur was taken aback for a second by the beauty of Merlin's laughter but then obeyed.

"You are a – I'm trying to decide between idiot and wonder."

"Why would it be idiot?" Merlin frowned.

Arthur chuckled. "Just out of habit. Can you stay like that?"

"Like what?" Merlin asked, looking even more puzzled.

"Confused." Arthur said meeting Merlin's hand with his under the table. "It looks nice."

"I'm sure it does."

Just this moment the servants began taking the plates away. Of cause the guests who still got to eat could very well do so, but it was time to end the official part of the feast and go over to the dance.

"Alright wish me luck" he mumbled before he stood up. "Greetings friends!"

Some light chuckles were his answer.

"Well, good thing you're all amused, because this is most certainly not the night to be sad in any way. Indeed it's a very lucky matter that brings us all here. It's the birthday of the loveliest queen Camelot has ever known."

And the one least loved by her husband certainly. Which was not entirely true – he loved Guinevere. Like a sister.

"So please allow my to present you my very best wishes for the coming year of your live, my Lady. And this."

He handed her a necklace of jewelry, within a box. Not the most creative thing to come up with, but…

"You've done better!" Gawain shouted, from his place among the other knights. Suddenly Arthur was pretty sure he was not referring to anything he'd ever done to Guinevere. He hoped Merlin wouldn't blush.

"Shut up, Gawain" he shot back immediately.

Gawain raised a finger. "_Sir _Gawain!"

"And who made you this?"

The laughter now filled the room. Normally Arthur would have felt kind of defeated, but then again Merlin laughed, too. At least a bit.

"Well anyway, it's now my pleasure to take the queen to the first dance. Am I allowed?"

"Of cause you are" Guinevere said.

Merlin nodded on his other side.

Arthur took Guinevere's hand and led her towards the dance floor. After they were nearly halfway through the dance Gawain finally decided to join them, along with some lady (of whom Arthur hoped she wasn't the daughter – or worse wife – of someone important, because she would end up heartbroken by the end of the day) and Morgana, who'd been invited, too.

It had been hard to make peace with his sister, but she had "no intentions against a man who's attitude towards magic is good" to put it in her own words. And really, he thought, she deserved to be forgiven. His father had harmed her kind after all.

Not that he would have even considered this without Merlin's voice in his ear. Merlin who'd, without a doubt, forgive everyone, if they only were truly sorry. Not that this was a bad thing, of cause.

Speaking of Merlin. Arthur looked around whilst spinning Guinevere. Merlin still sat on the head table, the only one left and looked at the dancers.

Arthur thought that he really should be dancing along. He was not a very good dancer, so he should probably not ask anyone too noble, but some of them must be used to it. And it's been a while since he stepped on someone's food.

In Merlin's defense he could always say, that he was better at the girl's part.

"You seem distracted" Guinevere stated.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious of who the poor lady in Gawain's arms is."

"That? I think her name is Mary. She's just some lady-in-waiting. And a great gossiper, too. Don't worry, the worst thing that's going to happen is her heartache."

"If he does this to someone important, remind me of feeding him to something horrible."

Guinevere laughed.

Arthur scanned the hall again. He found Merlin slipping out on the balcony.

He immediately led the dance towards the edge of the dance floor. As if commanded, Lancelot stood out of the row.

"Am I allowed to get a dance with your Lady?"

"She's all yours" Arthur said, winking.

Good thing the knights knew all about the affairs that really went on. A disaster if Arthur wouldn't have known about the depth of the bond that Lancelot and Guinevere shared. And so they knew all about Merlin and him.

Guinevere was oblivious to all of that, of cause. She didn't even realize that Arthur knew about her affair.

Arthur made his way towards the balcony as well, brushing of a conversation with anyone in the most polite way he could.

He carefully closed the door behind him, before turning.

Merlin stood at the railing, looking no where in particular.

Arthur sneaked up behind him and slung his arms around his waist. He chuckled at Merlin's little jump.

"It's just me…" He placed a soft kiss at Merlin's neck.

"I figured that much" Merlin mumbled in the worst attempt to sound offended Arthur had ever heard.

He buried his nose in Merlin's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Marry me!"

Merlin let out a little laughter and turned in his arms.

"You are already married" he said softly. "And even if you weren't…."

It was part of the reason that made Arthur love him so much that Merlin didn't sound bitter. A little sad, yes, but mostly just amused.

Arthur leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. "But if I wasn't? If we could…would you?"

"Without hesitation" Merlin whispered.

Arthur felt as if he was going to explode. And he probably looked like that, too, with this enormous grin on his face.

He leaned down to kiss Merlin softly.

The music, which got out to them calmly, made him draw Merlin for a dance.

"Arthur…"

"This is a feast and you haven't danced _all night_."

Merlin laughed as he spun him around. "You're crazy."

Arthur thought, he would never see something more beautiful.

"Well, you're an idiot."

"Prat."

"Do you really want to fight?" Arthur asked Merlin's hair.

He buried his nose in it and then placed a light kiss on the top of the others head.

"Not really, but I'm not sure if we can do that for long."

Arthur could hear the smile in Merlin's voice. He smiled along. "I'm sure we'll make it for the evening."

For a while they stayed silent. Arthur thought that this was one of these moments, you never wanted to end. Ever.

"If we keep on doing that, I'll be dizzy" Merlin said. "But I don't really mind that, you know? If you would take care of me, when I break down…"

"I'd do a lot for you. I'd kneel down at sunset and sing a love song."

"Well, I admit, I'd love to see that."

"We'll do that someday. When we're out on our own and no one ever will know. Especially not Gawain."

Merlin chuckled. "He'd never let go."

"Would be embarrassing for both of us."

Arthur stopped and Merlin nearly fell over his feet. It was only Arthur's hand at his lower back that steadied him.

"You're being called a lady often enough, aren't you? Though I don't know why it bothers you, you never complain, if I treat you like one. Maybe it's just that you really can't lead."

Merlin looked at him and Arthur could tell that he was holding back from sticking his tongue out.

"That's different. In these situations like now, when I'm doing the girl's part it feels good. In these situations when they call me the 'true queen' it feels annoying."

"I'm pretty sure you'd make a wonderful queen, if we keep overlooking the fact that you're male."

"I'll just act as if this was a compliment."

"Believe it or not, it was. I was trying to tell you that you're lovely and beautiful and look absolutely stunning tonight and that I _adore_ you in a more poetic way."

Merlin went the deepest shade of red Arthur had ever seen. Then he managed: "Well…in this case…you're absolutely hopeless."

"I was raised by a man that never talked about any kind of feelings with me. Do you really expect me to be good in expressing them?"

Just the thought of his father teaching him how to say 'I love you' was ridiculous.

"At least you've improved."

"I've had practice as you should know."

There were one or two love letters he was very proud of.

"I know…do you really mean all those things?"

"Of cause I do. I'm not really the type to give compliments if not necessary, am I?"

Merlin laughed. "No, certainly not."

Arthur brought Merlin's hand to his lips.

"They'll be waiting for us inside."

He was surprised as Merlin slung the arms around him. "Don't make me go through all this again! Don't make me watch you, while you treat her like she was the only one of your affection! I – I always try not to be jealous but it's no use! Don't make me feel hurt again you just made it better…"

Arthur was shocked, but somehow managed to put a hand on either side of Merlin's face.

"I – Merlin. You _know_ that you're _the only one of my affection_, as you so nicely put it. And I swear, this will never change for as long as I live. Forget her, she doesn't even want me – and I want you. Only you."

He kissed him, slowly, lovingly.

"I love you."

Merlin kept his head in place, so that their foreheads rested together.

"I love you, too."

And in the end, he thought, it could have been worse.

They both left soon after, seeing Guinevere would not notice so soon, since her attention was still occupied by Lancelot.

And then Arthur showed Merlin just _who_ he desired.

_It's not too sad, is it? I mean, I count this as a Happy End. And it was nice most of the time…And who ever liked the story it kind of goes with __**Dirty little secret**__. One is not necessary to understand the other but they're just set at the same timeline. So, if you liked this, go to my profile and click it!_


End file.
